Gorgeous
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: cuando toda la belleza se convierta en dolor y la locura caiga como la lluvia, cerrare los ojos, te llamare y se... yo se... que tu vendrás por mi.


_**Gorgeous**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Golpes… escupitajos… algunos insultos, todo da vueltas en su mente, nada le importa y nada tiene sentido solo sabe que esta en guerra y que no descansara hasta ganar… pero en esta guerra no hay ganador.

.

.

"_eres una aberración"_

.

.

Gritos… los reconoce pero no le importa, ella no va a parar, no hasta que toda la frustración salga de su ser.

.

.

"_son un horror para la humanidad"_

.

.

La trifulca termina con un golpe, algo le ha dado en la parte trasera de la cabeza desconectándola de la realidad, lo ultimo que siente es su cuerpo cayendo en el caliente asfalto y luego… oscuridad.

_Su mente vuela viaja a otro lugar, otro mundo lejos del que suele habitar… en el que suele pelear por sobrevivir. _

_-¡Shizuru!- grita al abrir los ojos y corre hacia la mujer para abrazarla, para besarla con emoción, sin tener que detenerse porque la gente las mira- te extrañe mucho _

_-y yo a ti Natsuki- otro beso, nadie las mira como algo anormal, no tiene que preocuparse por el que dirán o por si alguien "se ofende" de su existencia_

_En ese mundo, en ese tiempo del no tiempo todo transcurre con tranquilidad, no esta dando justificaciones a cada una de sus acciones, ni a la espera de agresiones por lo que cree y menos por lo que siente. _

_-te traje un regalo- dice mostrando un peluche que escondía detrás de su cuerpo_

_-es hermoso Natsuki- un abrazo y felices van caminando por las calles, con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas _

_Todo se vuelve a la oscuridad, la mano que aprisionaba la suya se desvanece y con ella el mundo del no tiempo, la respiración se enrarece, grita pero no se escucha, busca pero no ve nada… desesperación inunda su cuerpo._

_-¡Shizuru!- grita como quien grita por su vida y como acto de magia una ventisca se lleva la oscuridad y deja tras de si el olor a violetas._

.

.

.

-¡Natsuki!- lo primero que ve al despertar son esos ojos rojos que tanto ama anegados de lagrimas, puede sentirlas caer en su cara, enfoca la vista… tiene el ojo morado y el labio partido, mira un poco mas, también sus ropas están sucias.

-esos malditos ¿Qué te hicieron?- trata de levantarse, un mareo se lo impide… su cabeza pesa como una tonelada

-nada, nada- se apresura a tomarla por los hombros para que no se mueva. En tanto la ambulancia sigue su camino al hospital.

Natsuki por fin puede hilar lo sucedido, estaba con Shizuru tomando un café, los clientes de a lado se ofendieron y mandaron llamar al gerente para que las corrieran, los ánimos se calentaron, cuando vio caer el escupitajo en la hermosa cara de su novia ya no se contuvo mas y se lanzo hacia la pelea.

El acompañante de la mujer que estaba moliendo a golpes le rompió un jarrón en la cabeza y callo inconciente, Shizuru se metió antes de que otra patada se estrellara en el cuerpo inconciente de su chica. Pasados los insultos y llegada la ambulancia como enviada del cielo, terminaron en el hospital donde curaron sus heridas.

Mas miradas de odio, malos tratos y malos modos después, las chicas se van… otro día del asco… simplemente otro día más.

-¿pero acaso importa?- la pregunta hace voltear a la peliazul, para ella mientras Natsuki abriera esos grandes ojos verdes no había razón para enojarse.

-a mi me importa- toco su fino rostro, sus manos vendadas y pulsantes de dolor- mira como te dejaron

-ara… eso debería decirlo yo- mas lagrimas corren por su rostro- cuando ya no te movías pensé lo peor

-ya no pienses en ello… solo son un montón de locos y sus acciones no tienen sentido- esa locura que invade y asfixia a todos los que buscan la paz y sentido a su vida. Todo caía… como la lluvia azota a una ciudad.

Llegando a su apartamento entran arrastrando los pies, cierran la puerta, respiran y piden tiempo fuera… solo por esta noche… piden tiempo fuera.

Natsuki nota lo deprimida que esta la otra mujer y no es para menos, estos detalles le hacen recordar cuando le presento a su familia, otra bola de desquiciados que con sus palabras lastimaron donde mas duele y donde mas tarda en sanar.

-¡dicen que eres un aberración!- grito Natsuki para captar la atención de la otra, quien volteo con los ojos bien abiertos- ¡dicen que yo te convertí en un monstruo!- su voz se quebró al gritar tal afirmación, pero sus pasos no trastabillaron ni un poco.

-Natsuki por favor… - no la dejo terminar

-¡que fue un error el conócenos!- lagrimas como torrente, ya no lo puede evitar- ¡una calamidad para tu familia!- quedo enfrente de la mujer, sabia que esas palabras la atormentaban tanto como a ella- pero para mi…- ahora hablaba en susurros- para mi eres lo mas hermoso que ahí en este mundo- aprisiono su cuerpo con el suyo en el frío ventanal que muestra la ciudad asediada por las fuertes lluvias- eres la que me salvo y mostró la luz- beso su cuello-… para mi eres una diosa Shizuru –choco su frente con la de ella para que sus miradas colisionaran y se mezclaran.

-para mi también

Abrazadas van caminando hacia la habitación, sus figuras se ven danzando por el vidrio se pasean por el cuarto dejando tras de si su ropa y los vendajes.

La ciudad ruge pidiendo una revancha contra las mujeres pero ellas ya no le prestan atención, están muy lejos, tanto que no las pueden alcanzar. Con la ropa se van pedazos de ellas… de su piel que dejan al descubierto, porque es el precio que reclama la locura y ellas darían la mitad de sus vidas con tal de seguir juntas pero ¡no importa! Mientras más pidan, ellas darán y se fortalecerán.

El choque de sus cuerpos desnudos, las mayugaduras que se convierten en cicatrices y las caricias que fungen de analgésicos.

Cuando siente que todo su mundo se derrumba, que el dolor la abruma, la deja sorda, la aprisiona y de un flamazo calcina hasta su mirada, puede llamarla, gemir su nombre como lo hace justo ahora y ella vendrá, la salvara del infierno en vida, pasara por sobre cualquier obstáculo, cualquier persona todo por llegar a su lado y simplemente estar.

-eres hermosa- es quizá la millonésima vez que se lo dice y juraría que sigue haciéndola sonrojar- no importa lo que digan… tu eres hermosa Shzuru

-no me importa…- dijo antes de gemir y ceder a las arremetidas de Natsuki. Afuera de ese lugar el caos impera, es la hora pico y están reparando las calles, existe riesgo de inundaciones por la fuerte tormenta que se desato… ¿y que? Seguirá siendo un caos mañana y el día que le sigue, el ruido de la ciudad dejara sordos a los que la habitan pero Shizuru todas las noches que esta con ella lo constata- solo lo que diga Natsuki realmente me importa- la única que se paro en medio del caos, dio la vuelta y la escucho desde un principio fue ella.

.

.

.

La noche es larga, el tiempo de no tiempo… es el tiempo perfecto que las mece y protege, nada ya les importa, solo esa proximidad que alcanzan sus cuerpos únicamente superada por la que tienen sus almas.

Natsuki abre los ojos, esta cansada pero no puede dormir, voltea ligeramente tratando de moverse para no despertar a la mujer que duerme acurrucada sobre su pecho, el pausado compás con el que respira es hipnótico y le provoca suspirar, no fue un sueño de "ese otro mundo" que suele visitar, ella de verdad esta ahí con ella.

-cuando pierdo mi fe- comenzó a susurrar- y no se que hacer…- acaricia la fina cabellera que tiene ente los dedos- tu siempre ayas la manera de hacerme sentir… especial- Shizuru le hacia sentir que era preciosa y la única mujer en el planeta, la eleva al espacio del no tiempo y tocan la felicidad.

-mientras este contigo- Shizuru entre sueños habló- todo es hermoso cuando estas conmigo…

Siente como su abrazo retoma fuerza, apenas y recuerda que justo donde abraza le dieron de patadas… ya no tiene dolor alguno. La cuidad sigue siendo azotada por la tormenta y ruge como una bestia enloquecida, solo cierra los ojos y suspira aliviada, aliviada de que la locura… nunca les podrá dar alcance.

-no… ya no mas….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Un chispazo de creatividad y una buena canción ¿que más necesito? Jajajjajajajaja Un tipo regalo para el blog de Mz ¿Por qué? Pues… porque ya tiene rato abierto y no veo que nadie aporte algún ff jajajajaja

Este ff esta basado en la canción que lleva el mismo nombre de Idina Menzel, esa mujer tiene una voz que encanta… y el cuerpo también jajajaja. Espero que le guste a la dueña del blog y a todos los que pasan a leer sus trabajos, es buena en lo que hace la mujer. Nos vemos.


End file.
